The invention relates to a fuel tank installation, particularly for a motor vehicle, comprising a fuel tank with a filler neck extending to the fuel tank below a maximum fuel level in the tank, a fill vent line for venting the fuel line during refueling and an operating vent line for venting an expansion volume in the fuel tank above the maximum fuel level.
DE 34 42 149 A1 discloses a fuel tank installation for a motor vehicle including a fuel tank with a filler neck connected to the fuel tank below its maximum fuel level and a fill vent line for venting the fuel tank during refueling. The inlet end of the fill vent line is so arranged that an expansion volume remains above the maximum fuel level. This expansion volume is vented by three operating vent lines, which are associated with different chambers of the fuel tank. The ends of the operating vent lines within the fuel tank are disposed immediately below the top wall of the fuel tank. The operating vent lines and the fill vent line penetrate the wall of the fuel tank at different locations. Two of the operating vent lines and the fill vent line extend together outside the fuel tank to a vent container. From the vent container, the operating vent lines extend to a valve arranged on the filler neck. Upon insertion of the refueling nozzle into the filler neck, the valve closes all the operating vent lines. In this way, the maximum fill level of the fuel tank is determined by the position of the inlet end of the fill vent line.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simplified fuel tank installation with a fuel tank and with a tank venting arrangement.